


Seeing You

by Alexz6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: Lena is learning to see the two sides of Kara as one, though she is still dealing with the hurt.  Kara is learning to let her.





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

CHAPTER ONE

It’s been _months_.

Kara huffs. She’s been standing just outside of view from the glass walls of the meeting room. From her place, she can hear everyone gathering. J’onn and Lena had arrived first, brows pulled tight as they discussed the advantages and risks of using some of Lena’s newest gadgets without field testing amidst this new emergency.

Brainy and Nia walked in next, arms loaded with pizza boxes from the place they’d found, together, after their incident at Shahid’s. She could hear the joy in Nia’s voice and the way Brainy’s tones had softened since they’d become official.

And she was happy for them. _She was_.

It was just, well, she also missed her best friend.

It had been painful, when Lena first started pulling away. It had been shocking to come to work one day and realize she had a new boss she knew nothing about. It had been an outright devastating blow when she’d confronted Lena, determined to figure out why she was losing her best friend, and learned _Lex Luthor_ had beaten her to the punch and spilled her closest-held secret.

The blonde blinked up at the ceiling for several moments, once again fighting back tears.

A bump to her shoulder, barely felt but there all the same, brought her back.

_Alex._ Her guardian angel, her big sis, she who had held her for nights on end while she sobbed over and over at losing someone _again_.

“Buck up, hero,” Alex said, hands on hips. “You ready?”

The younger Danvers mimicked her sister’s stance, took a deep breath, and nodded.

Together, they stepped into the meeting room.

Eyes snapped to them as everyone settled into chairs except for J’onn who stood at the head of the table. Nia waved at the two, smiling widely. Brainy nodded. And Lena studiously avoided looking at either of them, mouth in a straight line.

“Alright, class, let’s settle down,” he began in his deep timber. Behind him, the screens were tuned to varying new coverage of the current threat. A large humanoid looking creature wearing what looked like gold-plated armor and donning a red cape of its own featured heavily. Gold and black swirled ominously in the air around him, sucking things in never to be seen again. Buildings, cars, _people_ bursting into fire all around it_, him_. People falling to the ground, clutching their heads, screaming. “Everything we’ve tried so far has been rendered inert. Weapons, sucked into those black holes. Soldiers, collapsing unable to communicate or engage in combat. Even Supergirl hasn’t been able to—”

“Hey!” Kara cried out from her place at the table, pout firmly in place. “I got a _few_ hits in!”

Alex scoffed next to her, shoving her sister’s chair, sending her rolling a few feet, comically spinning a few times. “Yeah, before one of _his_ hits sent you into the stratosphere.”

“Children, enough,” J’onn interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “Kara, you said you might have some idea about this situation.”

Kara suck her tongue out at her sister, stopping her chair. The hero stood, reached under her cape at her shoulder and pulling out a long, prismed-shaped object.

“Can I—?” She gestured a black rolling cart behind her where a large raised octagon sat.

J’onn gestured for Kara to take the lead and stepped aside.

Everyone watched silently as Kara effortlessly hefted the large object to the table with a loud thunk. Tapping at shapes unidentifiable to most at the table, a port opened up into which she inserted the prism.

Across the table, Lena’s eyes traced over this new tech as it launched a rather impressive hologram of the thing terrorizing their beloved city. Beside it, Kara plopped down a smaller octagon and pressed down. From it, sprouted….Kara’s mother?

“Hi, mom!” Kara smiled. Lena squinted. Kara noticed and her smile dropped a bit. “It’s, it’s not actually my mother. I was sent here with this AI—it’s a long story.”

“Supergirl,” Alex coughed.

The hero started and nodded. Her shoulders pulled back, and Lena watched as the girl she once called her best friend seamlessly dropped the goofy, smiling face and settled into a veneer that was all Supergirl. Her teeth ground for a second. _How could she be so blind?_

“Right. So, uh, this is Xenon,” Supergirl’s voice seemed to drop, there was no nonsense in her demeanor and her eyes were focused as she manipulated the octagon. A list of crimes and another of abilities popped in the air. “He terrorized the Kryptonian city of Kandor for a full _fanf_ before my aunt Astra and a unit from the military guild managed to trap him with an _aoliur_—kind of like a handcuff-type thing, that teleported him to a preprogrammed destination. They used Fort Rozz, but obviously that’s not ideal anymore.”

J’onn and Alex nodded solemnly.

Nia raised her hand and asked what the other three were wondering, “Uh, what’s Fort Rozz and why not?”

“Fort Rozz was the alien prison the worst of our criminals were sent to.” Kara explained. “It’s the alien based that crashed in National City four years ago and—”

“And that Kara fucking threw back into space like it was a freakin’ football!” Alex cheered, throwing her hand up for a high-five. Everyone stared until she lowered it. “It was really cool, okay? And I got to fly a Kryptonian pod up into space to get her.”

“It was the one time!” Kara interrupted.

“Children!” J’onn stopped them again.

Lena watched closer this time as Kara switched back between her two halves. The new suit she’d developed really suited her much better than the skirt Winn had settled on. Green eyes couldn’t help but track the shift of fabric as Kara turned away. She made some mental alterations to where the suit could be tightened and quickly shifted her eyes up when the blonde spun in place, this time carrying an odd, dream catcher-shaped object and placed it on the table.

This time Lena couldn’t help herself, “Isn’t that the—”

“The Projector, yes.” Kara smiled, it faltered when Lena reined her intrigue in. “We’ve used Kryptonian projectors before.”

“Yes, but wasn’t that programmed by Hank Henshaw’s cybernetic enhancements?” Alex asked, reached forward to the other piece Kara had propped on the table.

The blonde took it from her sister’s hands and slotted them together. “Lillian didn’t grab all the pieces the first time around.”

Kara raised her eyes to Lena once more, and offered up what was now a portal gun. “I-I think Lena could reprogram this with the proper range. We can hit Xenon from a distance and send him, not to Fort Rozz, or to the Daxamite ships, but directly to the Phantom Zone.”

Lena accepted the gadget, maintaining eye contact for the first time. “How? I’ve never worked with this tech before.”

Kara’s smile sinks into a more confident smirk. “Lena, I’ve seen you handle alien tech before.”

It’s one Lena’s never seen on her often-bashful best friend’s face before. It seems the last few months had really served to meld the two pieces of her together in her mind. Now that she could see the kind-hearted woman who’d believed in her all those times was also this super strong, flowing hair, cocky smirking _hero_, well… her heart gave an extra strength _thump_. And Kara’s eyes dipped for a second.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

The blonde blushed, and Lena was the one to smirk this time.

“You handled portal making once before and it WORKED—”

Lena’s smirk dropped, “It was then used to bring an invading army if you recall.”

“Because Rhea changed the coordinates on you. You had the math right.” Kara began murmuring rapidly under her breath, frowning as she accessed another section of the octagon.

“Kara, I don’t understand any of this.” Her frown deepened.

The hero waved her away. “This part isn’t for you. You’ve got the earth math right. I can get the Phantom Zone portion. I was breaking these down for fun when I was eight.”

Lena stared, wide-eyed. “Eight? Then what do you need me for.”

Kara hummed, “Krypton science and math was too many leaps ahead. I can handle my own people’s stuff but, ugh, earth math and science…”

Brainy grumbled at the end of the table. “It’s so convoluted. It’s like working with a hammer and chisel.”

Kara grumbled back agreeing.

Alex laughed at them both. “Oh, god. Remember how you almost flunked out of Algebra One?”

Kara lifted her eyes and glared at Alex. “Shut up.”

“Alright, alright,” J’onn stepped in between them again. “So, Miss Luthor, will you help us?”

“Again,” Kara said hopefully.

Lena looked around at all the anxious faces and sighed, “Are you really expecting me to say no when _this _is going on outside?”

They turned to look as a plane was pulled from the sky.

Kara winced as it was pulled through one portal and came out the other, moving much faster and at a dangerous angle. “Be right back.”

And Supergirl was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes. Got this idea at inappropriate o'clock and in the light of day it started to lead me elsewhere. We'll see. Feel free to comment where you think it should go.


End file.
